Goodbye My Love
by Castlecaskettalways
Summary: Rick goes to Kate's wedding


Goodbye My Love

What would she look like Richard thought to himself, as he locked his car door. It's been a while since he last saw her... almost a year. Would she look different he wondered, taking the first few steps up the Churches' marble stairs. He couldn't stop smiling, displaying his white perfect teeth, as he slipped through the grand entrance, quietly. He looked around, searching for anyone he might know, but he didn't recognize anyone. The Church was elegantly decorated in red roses, the sweet smell just reminded him of her. The mood was a happy one, some people laughing, some talking and others simply waiting anxiously for her to arrive… When he walked in, a few people turned to look at him, but they quickly resumed to their conversations.

Richard was feeling nauseous and afraid; he wore his black "Armani" suite, a white cotton shirt, a black tie around his neck and a black long jacket that made him look taller and slender. He thought it was warm for the 17th of April, or maybe it was just his anxiety and the though of seeing her again. What will she say? What will she think he thought to himself? He took a seat on the last row, as if hiding from someone. He sat alone, he didn't want to have to explain to anyone who he was, or what he is doing there. He looked to his right just to check, but there was nobody there. He glanced around uncomfortably. The sun pouring in through the window lit up the entire church. He looked over to his left and he saw a small group of people on the far side of the church dressed in black holding instruments. They each took a seat and started to play.

The gentle sound of the violin and the soft beat of the cello filled the room and silenced everybody's whispers. Everybody watched as the first bridesmaid walked down the isle. Richard counted seven of them, all wearing the exact same red dress. Then the maid of honor and the best man walked together followed by the ring boy and the flower girl. A trail of white and red rose pedals was dropped on the isle. When the ring boy and flower girl reached the front of the isle, the music stopped. Richard could feel the excitement of the guests. He could feel his heart beat faster. He stared at the doors desperately wanting them to open. He just wanted to see her again.

Then all the memories of them together flooded his mind, him holding her close, kissing her gently, walking hand in hand down a sidewalk. Them dancing together and making dinner together. He missed the way they cuddled together on the couch. He missed the twinkle in her eye and her beautiful smile, but above all he missed the way she rushed around in the morning, talking about everything she had to do at work. Just as she was about to open the door to leave she would turn around and place her hand on his cheek. She would hold his gaze, and then she would smile and place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," he'd say to her. She'd lace her fingers around his neck pulling him closer. "Always?" she'd asked him questioningly. "Always." He'd reassure her. She would smile at him, then slipped quietly out the door. He remembered the last time he saw her, he would never forget what she had said to him that night, how she had said goodbye and left him.

The dramatic sound of the trumpets and grand piano filled the room, bringing Richard back to reality. Everyone stood up then, waiting for her to come through the doors. He was so excited and so consumed by his own thoughts that he forgot that this was her wedding. She was about to marry someone else, someone that wasn't him. He tried very hard to fight off the tears that were threatening to break through; it felt like his heart was lodged in his throat. His vision got blurry but he watched as two men on opposite sides of the room walked at the same pace towards the large wooden doors, they each grabbed a handle and at the same time pulled it open. There she stood like an angel in her beautiful white lace dress, holding a large bouquet of flowers. Her hair was left loose; her soft curls were draped over her shoulders. As she came closer he could see that she was nervous. She looked at him and they locked eyes. He smiled at her but she only looked away. The first tear rolled of his cheek and that's when he saw the bracelet on her wrist. It was the pearl bracelet that he got her for her birthday last year. She had kept it all this time; even after she left him she kept the bracelet. He smiled remembering the day he gave it to her. They sat at a table with a white tablecloth over it and a small candle in the center. She was reading the dessert menu and that's when he slipped the little box on the table under her menu.

Richard watched her at the front of the isle. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't watch her be with someone else. Tears streamed down his face. He was thankful for sitting in the back because no one would notice him leaving. He got up quietly and walked towards the wooden doors that she had walked through minutes before. He put a hand on the handle. Leaving would mean never seeing her again. It would mean saying goodbye to the one he has always loved but after today it wouldn't matter, she was marrying someone else. He looked back at her, before he left. She was looking at him. Her expression was just as sad as his. There gazes locked, its like it was just the to of them in the room. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of her. He opened the door and walked out looking back one last time as the door closed in front of him. She starred at him leaving, and then the door closed all the way. He just stood there gazing at the closed door. "Goodbye Kate, my love" was all he said before he turned and walked away.


End file.
